


Boys Talk

by blue_inking



Series: Of Chocolate Hearts And Full Moon Nights [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And I'm a sucker for their relationship, Because I love wolfstar to the moon and back, F/M, Fluff, M/M, and a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_inking/pseuds/blue_inking
Summary: „How long have you been together now?“
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (mentioned), Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Of Chocolate Hearts And Full Moon Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051895
Kudos: 33





	Boys Talk

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please bear with me. I appreciate criticism in any form, though!
> 
> This fic's also a direct translation of my original work, so if you happen to know me as 'hygge', please don't be confused about the whole posting-on-ao3-thing.
> 
> Lastly: Happy Halloween!

* * *

„How long have you been together now?“

Remus leans his ear a little closer to the ajar bathroom door.

„Two months… I think. Why?“

„And?“

„What ›and‹?“

„Well, do you two already have…? I mean…“

„What the hell, Prongs.“

 _My thoughts exactly. For what reason does he want to know?_ Remus frowns. _Merlin, why does he even_ care _?_

„That doesn‘t concern you, does it?“

_Not really, no._

„It’s more of a matter between Remus and—“

„I know that,“ James interjects. Remus can almost hear him pouting. He smirks. _Idiot._ „But as your best mate I’m allowed to ask, aren’t I?“

„Yes, but that does not mean I'll give you an answer.“

„Why not?“

„While you _are_ my best mate, Remus is my _boyfriend_. There’re simply things that aren’t any of your buisness.“

„Aww, bollocks! You used to be a lot more open about sex. Where did the old Sirius go?“

„He was hit by one of those kitschy heart-tipped arrows from that diaper-packed shit-arse named Amor and residents currently on cloud nine.“

 _Wow_ , Remus thinks. _That sounds… odd. And strangely sweet._

„Besides, I have Remus, I don‘t need anybody else.“ There‘s a short silence, then Sirius says, soft and serious: „I would never have dared to think that, but… I‘m slowly beginning to understand what you mean when you say Lily is the one for you.“

_Damn._

„ _Damn_ , Pads,“ James laughs, „that‘s bloody cute, man.“ Then, just as muffled as before, James says: „You really do love him, do you?“

Remus has to press his ear harder against the wooden door to hear their voices. _Are they getting quieter on purpose?_

„Yeah, I — I never would have thought it would be possible, like, at all. You know, my family…“ There is a bitter tone buried in Sirius‘ words. „But now he‘s here, _with_ _me_ , and I — I don't know, but every time I see his smile it‘s like... like...“

„Like the sun shining?“

„Yeah… Where we are at it — aren’t you supposed to meet the redhead? If I remember correctly, like, right now?“

„Oh, for fucks —! Yes, you’re right, I have to go! Thanks and see you later, mate!“

Rustling, hasty steps on the floor, a door opening, then closing. Silence.

 _Showtime_ , Remus thinks and, as quietly as possible, approaches Sirius. Only when he’s directly behind him does Sirius turn his head. His eyes widen in surprise. „Moons? What—“

Remus climbs over the bed to him, takes Sirius‘ face in both hands and presses their lips together, affectionate, gentle.

 _I love you,_ he thinks, and gasps when Sirius‘ tongue sneaks into his mouth. The kiss becomes more intense as Remus decides to sit astride in Sirius‘ lap, causing his boyfriend to groan in surprise, and while he’s laying his arms around Sirius‘ neck he feels hands wandering lightly over his sides, his back, his hips, before finally settling on his butt.

It takes a while for him to tear himself away from Sirius‘ lips, and even then Remus still gasps slightly as he leans his forehead against his boyfriend‘s.

„What was _that_ for?“ Sirius asks, quietly and slightly out of breath.

Remus smiles, shrugging. „For being together for two months?“

* * *


End file.
